


Another Banner Year

by Val_Creative



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Growing Old Together, Late Night Conversations, Living Together, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: At the stroke of midnight, Emma knows she's loved.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Another Banner Year

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS SWAN QUEEN. PLEASE ENJOY. 🦢👑

*

Emma still dreams of Neverland. 

It's the rough scrape of dark, prickly leaves and feeling helpless. Lost. Howling in rage and grief. She wakes up, calling out Henry's name, panicking. Emma's heart quivers in her throat. It's not until the bright lamplight flips on when Emma knows.

She knows that… they're all safe. Henry's safe.

Regina peers from the doorway, tightening her hand to her silk, gray robe.

"Nightmare?" 

Emma nods, pulling her knees to her chest and running her hands up over her face with a groan. Hot sweat slicks Emma's palms.

"You think I would be used to it by now," she mutters, feeling Regina's weight sinking the bed.

_Regina's bed._

It's made of soft, silk sheets and cushiony pillows and everything smells like Regina. Luxury perfume and apples. A hint of rose soap.

"Should we call Henry, dear?" Regina whispers, using her fingertips to pick away the golden strands of Emma's bangs. She's careful. Emma appreciates the sentiment, but getting obviously babied by the woman _fucking_ her… _nah_. Less appreciative.

"No," Emma blurts out, frowning and leaning away. "No, no. Mm'fine. I just… need to clear my head."

In the distance, Storybrooke gently lulls into a quiet doze. She can hear the clocktower ringing.

Emma glances towards the alarm.

_Midnight._

She groans again in protest, tilting her head and smelling herself under an armpit.

Uugh, _no_.

Emma pushes off her pajama shorts soaked in perspiration, leaving her down to a bright red tank-top and her underwear, climbing to her feet. One of Regina's hands snatches onto Emma's forearm with a little force, dragging her down into a sit. Emma's pulse flutters.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Swan?"

A flicker of coyness glints in Regina's eyes. She loosens her hand, tickling up to Emma's shoulder and neck with the lightest sweep of her fingertips. Emma shivers. Maybe she has a deep, kinky fascination with Regina's hands. Or something.

"You're gonna _Miss Swan_ me on my birthday? Really?" Emma deadpans.

She squirms when Regina's hand lowers, crawling between Emma's muscular thighs to open them wide.

There's nothing to encounter but a thin wedge of damp, flimsy cloth. Regina nudges against her opening, tugging aside Emma's underwear and softly pinching one of the folds, rubbing it with her thumb and forefinger. Wet warmth drips onto Regina's skin.

"All of this… _displeasure_ …" Regina croons. "And yet…"

"Let's skip to the pleasure part, _hhn_ , of that," Emma says breathlessly, rocking up her hips. "Would… like the pleasure part, _hhah_ …"

She's still achy from the dildo strap-on, but god… god… the _fullness_.

Emma clenched uselessly around the thick, lubricated silicon, lying on her back and gasping at every hard thrust. Regina's breasts flattened on top of her. They both numbed from an orgasm, with Regina moaning raggedly to Emma's kiss-swollen lips. 

The sensation of being taken _deep inside_ and fucked.

It's so _good_.

Emma doesn't know what happened to Henry and Regina while they were trapped in Hyperion Heights, but Emma had been trapped too. Trapped in a magical illusion with Hook, and something involving a baby, and Emma is just glad it's all over now.

Regina is the only person… she wants…

_"You talk too much."_

She wants…

_"Em-ma…"_

*


End file.
